Ghost
by narutorocks66
Summary: After Naruto graduates instead of joining team 7 gains another sensei and revels who he really is.


Hello all here is something that I have been working on for a while and I hope you all enjoy. First I want to say sorry but I probably will not be continuing Nitrogen Fox, I just lost the story part way through it, so I might go back and rework it one day but this story is something that I really love the idea have never quite seen it done in the way I want. There is cussing, gore, and graphic scene but I do not due lemons if you want that there are stories out there that focus on that and do much better at it. I hope you all enjoy and please review all welcome even flames but I will say now this is fanfiction so I can through in twelve different animes and you cants say it is not how it happens. Anyway disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other Stories that might give influence in the future.

 _Very Important:_ I can not find the story that gave me the original basic idea so if any of you that read this and can tell me the name please tell me so I can give them proper credit thank you.

 **The Birth of An Assassin**

There was once a nine-tailed fox, a beast of rage and destruction standing at the size of a small mountain and able to change the landscape with a flick of its tails. One day the fox was set upon the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. The warriors of the village, known as ninja, tried to stop the beast and protect their home from its rampage. Yet they were able to do very little more than anger it more, at least till the greatest hero and strongest warrior in all the village joined the battlefield, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Using his signature and devastating technique, hiraishin, he manages to take the fox and himself deep into the forest that surrounds the village. Where his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, is waiting and she immediately restrains the fox with her rare ability chakra chains so, her husband can seal the fox away into their newborn child of barley a few hours old. With the last of their chakra and life the two of them manage to seal the fox in their now parentless son.

With the last few minutes of their life they speak to their child for the last time: "Be strong sochi and hold true yourself. Know that we always love you no matter what choices you may make in your life." The beautiful red headed woman says while kneeling next to the alter that is holding her son.

"My final wish is for the village to see you as a hero but if they don't, grow strong and show them that you truly are a hero, one greater than they have ever seen." The blonde Hokage states behind while standing behind his wife and then they both kiss their son for the first and last time.

The sound of a baby crying marks the death of two Konoha's strongest ninja, The Red Death and The Yellow Flash, leaving their heir and legacy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

12 years later

Naruto has failed the genin exams for the third time leaving him feeling like a failure, but is approached by his teacher Mizuki with a so-called make-up exam. Naruto is told he is to steal the forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage tower and learn one technique from it. Naruto manages to steal it and learn a justu from it and waits for Mizuki, but Iruka is the first to find him and figures out Mizuki has tricked Naruto and they are both in danger. Right as Iruka figures this out Mizuki attacks them from the trees injuring Iruka but he manages to push Naruto out of the way. Iruka and Mizuki then start to trade banter and insults eventually having Mizuki revealing to Naruto that he holds the nine-tailed fox. Naruto is so shocked at the information he doesn't even notice the large demon shuriken thrown at him forcing Iruka to once again take the blow for the boy and injuring him farther. Iruka tells Naruto he is sorry for being a terrible friend and brother and to take the scroll and run, to keep the scroll from Mizuki at all costs.

Iruka and Mizuki fight but with Iruka already injured he easily beaten, where Mizuki then continues to bad mouth Naruto causing Iruka to defend Naruto by saying Naruto is Naruto not the fox and he is a proud ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. As Mizuki rushes at Iruka to finish him, an orange blur flies out the woods and kicks him in the jaw saving Iruka's life and reveling Naruto who then uses the new justu he learned, Kage Bunshin. Over two hundred Narutos' fill the clearing and trees, growling and threating Mizuki before Naruto then beats Mizuki within an inch of his life turning him into a bloody pulp. Iruka then gives his hitai-ate to Naruto saying he passed and is officially a ninja of the leaf. Finally, we find the pair in front of the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, having returned the scroll and now are being debriefed.

"It seems you two have had quit the night." The Sandaime states whiling leaning back in his chair and slowly puffing on his tobacco pipe.

"Yeah but it was all worth it because now I passed, right Ji-ji?" Naruto asks with a face splitting grin and bouncing in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and next to Iruka, who is sitting calmly smiling at him.

"I suppose I could pass you, but I have to have you do something for me if I do Naruto-kun." The Hokage state while learning forward and placing his pipe down on his desk, gaining a serious demeanor as he does so.

"W-what's that ji-ji?" Naruto stutters getting scared from the look and how serious his ji-ji is getting.

"Drop the act Naruto-kun." The Sandaime levels a glare at the boy daring him to argue with him.

"What?! What do you have in that pipe of your ji-ji?" Naruto ask trying to deflect his grandfather hoping to get him to let it go.

"You know what I am talking about Naruto-kun." The Sandaime never drop his glare or his serious demeanor. The whole time Iruka is looking back and forth between the two, confused to what they are talking about.

Naruto drops his head hiding his face and slouches in his chair and whispers so quietly that he can barely be heard: "What's more feared a dumb demon or a smart demon?"

The Hokage finally lets up on his glare and gives the boy a sympathetic look before answering him in a gentle tone: "'sigh' I understand Naruto-kun, but you have to understand you are a ninja now, I hold full power over you, not the civilian council. Being one of my ninja you have to be serious and not allow for something like tonight to happen again."

"Excuse me but it sounds like your saying that Naruto is not as dumb as everyone thinks he is, no offense Naruto-kun." Iruka finally speaks up and gains a dismissive wave from Naruto.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Think about how after every one of his pranks we can never find any real evidence that points to him, much less proves it was him that did it. Or how out of all the ninjas searching for him it is always you that happens to find him, one of the very few that won't hurt him once they find him." The Sandaime explains in that way only old teachers can do, causing a light bulb to go off in Iruka's head. The Sandaime then turns back to Naruto getting serious once more. "Now will you promise me or not Naruto-kun?"

"Who will be my sensei and which ones will be on my team?" Naruto still refuses to look up but he does sound a little less depressed, more resigned than anything.

This causes a smile to spread across the Hokage's face: "That is the thing Naruto-kun the teams have already been made up and signed off on, so I will have to give you your own sensei labeling you as an apprentice in the village archive." Iruka looks gob smacked at the offer the Hokage is making, but before he can speak up about it Naruto does.

Naruto finally looks up and his eyes are no longer filled with idiotic innocence, but hold the will of a true shinobi: "Only if you help me to purchase some new clothes and gear. If I have to drop my act as you call it then I will drop all of it and finally act how I wish to act."

"Deal. Come back tomorrow at nine in the morning and we will get everything taken care of. Now I am sure you are both exhausted, go home and rest. Dismissed." The Hokage has regained his grandfatherly smile, finally being able to help his surrogate grandson. Iruka and Naruto both bow and leave their leader for the comforts of their beds.

The Following Day

Naruto arrives at the Hokage tower at nine on the dot the following day and enters the Hokage office completely ignoring the secretary that glares at him and tries to stop him, gaining the Hokage's attention: "Ahh Naruto-kun perfect timing."

"Morning ji-ji. Where are we heading." Naruto replies while yawning as his gramps get up to join him.

The pair walk out and through the tower together with a gentle aura of content around them: "We are going to go and see one of my very good friends, who runs one of the best shinobi stores within in the village."

The two of them walk through the village market passing all the stands and stores till they reach a run-down building that looked to be on its last legs and would fall over with a strong wind.

The pair stand outside of the store as the Sandaime smiles amusedly and Naruto raises an eyebrow and he spends a minute trying to figure out what they are doing here till he finally whispers beneath his breathe: "Look underneath the underneath."

Yet the Hokage still hears him and his smile grows and then walks into the store followed by Naruto shortly, but even if Naruto is expecting more he was floored by what the store really looked like inside. The walls were lined with masterfully crafted weapons, display cases filled with specialized and unique weapons, and behind the counter was scrolls, oh so many scrolls, he could just imagine what all they contained.

A barking laugh draws Naruto out of his shocked gawking of the store to look at the man that stood behind the counter. The man was a goliath at 6'3" with a very wide frame, looking to be pure muscle, with short shaggy dark brown hair and a light beard, honey colored eyes, and a small scar on the side of face along his jaw line and callused hands that only those that spent their life in physical labor have. He was wearing a white sleeveless form fit shit, showing off his toned chest, with a blacksmith apron over it; a pair of bulky leather gloves that went up to just past his elbows, lose fit dark blue pants tucked into a pair of heavy leather boots. A light layer of soot seemed to cover not only all his clothes but also his face and hair as well. "Gahagahagaha A lot better on the inside than the outside huh boy. Gahagaha!"

The Hokage walks up to the man with a genuine smile and shakes his hand: "It's great to see you again Hisao."

"It has been awhile Sarutobi. I figured that would have buried you six feet under paperwork by now." Hisao says in a booming voice and with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha well they keep trying too it seems like but somehow I manage to dig my way out each time."

"We will have to see for how long you old geezer. So, who is the shell shocked gaki with you?" Hisao turns to Naruto with a raised eyebrow in question.

Naruto glares right into his eyes: "Naruto Uzumaki." When Hisao brow furrows into a frown Naruto growls at him: "Look you just got to help me this one time, then I won't _dirty_ your store again. Deal?"

Hisao and Sarutobi both frown at how Naruto reacts and the tone he uses. Hisao gives Naruto a serious stare while frowning at the boy. "What are you talking about boy? You are a paying customer why in the blazing hell would I ever want a paying customer to _not_ come back?"

Naruto looks at the man not believing him causing Hisao to sigh and level a hard look at the boy. "Look I don't care about what others say and think about you, to me you are just some dumb gaki taking up space in my store." Hisao gains a small genuine smile at the end of his little speech.

Naruto is shocked silent for the second time that day not able to handle someone who doesn't judge him for the Kyuubi. After a minute Naruto gain a small smile and bows slightly thanking Hisao for his kindness, causing Hisao to wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah don't go crying on me boy I don't do that sentimental crap. Now what do you need from a wore down and forgotten old man." Hisao's smile never leaves his face the whole time.

Sarutobi cuts back in with his own smile at his old friend, with how he is treating his grandson: "He needs a restock of the standard gear; kunai, shuriken, wire, pellets, tags, and some new clothes."

"Well then gaki why don't you go look for something that doesn't nearly blind me when I look at you, while I get a basic refill for you. Anything else you need we can talk about after the simple shit is taken care of." Hisao is smirking at the boy in that way salesmen do when they are about to make a lot of money from you. Naruto just nods his head and walks off thinking about what kind of clothes he wants.

As soon as Naruto disappears into the store, Hisao starts to collect the weapons and tags for the boy while Sarutobi talks to him catching up together. About a half hour later Naruto returns to the two older men, well they assume it's Naruto, since you can't see his face and almost his entire body is covered. Naruto's new outfit is all black; black combat boots with a steel toe, anbu style pants with dull gun metal grey skulls making a pile from the bottom of the pants all around the ankle then going up in a pile on the outside of the leg to just at knee height; with a gun metal grey equipment pouch on his back left hip and a small gunmetal grey kunai pouch attached to his right-side hip. A black short sleeve shirt with a steel mesh tank top over it, black gloves that are missing the fingertips on the index finger on both hands, and black cloth wrapping cover his entire arms. Then he is wearing a black facemask that covers up to the bridge of his nose and has a skin cap hood attached that is covering his golden yellow hair and his hitai-ate tied covering his forehead. All in all, Naruto looks like a walking black mass that could slip into any shadow not be seen again. The new outfit thoroughly shocks the two older men due to such a drastic change from the boy, but they couldn't argue with how it made the boy look, like a living death.

"Hisao-san would you happen to have a full body hooded cloak in the back, I couldn't seem to find one?" Naruto asks the two shocked men snapping them out of it.

Hisao gains a predatory smirk and an evil gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, I have a couple, but your outfit gives me an idea for it, come back in a week and I will have it done for you; consider it a first-time shopper special."

Naruto nods his head in agreement and Hisao goes back to business mode: "Is there anything else you want gaki? I noticed you didn't select any weapons while you were making yourself look like something out the Shinigami's nightmare."

"Well for my main weapon there really isn't anything that begin to match what I want that isn't custom made." Naruto's voice has turned into a monotone slightly creeping the others out.

"What do you mean your 'main weapon' gaki? You make it sound like you want multiple focus weapon instead of the one with throwing and hand based expendables." Hisao's interest is getting peeked by this brat and the fun he is having making a shinobi out of him.

Naruto simply pulls out two small scrolls from his equipment pouch and starts to unseal blueprints and diagrams out of one and unrolling the other. The scroll he unrolls goes into description and the function of each part the blueprints and diagrams show, in very exact and specified detail.

Hisao starts looking through all the notes the brat just dumped on his counter and his jaw starts dropping as his eyes start bulging. The Sandaime curious as to what could get such a reaction from his long-time friend looks over the materials himself, soon his jaw joins Hisao's on the ground.

Hisao with a new respect for the gaki, for these blueprints are truly amazing and such weapon would make anyone a legend: "Where did you get these gaki? They are amazing, I have never seen anything like this, it kind of resembles the weapons the daimyo's armies use yet it is so much better."

Naruto has a proud little smirk, even if you can't really see it through the mask: "I designed it myself. I based it off the armies you are talking about, even used some of their weapons and tweaked it to see how some of the changes work with the specialty I plan to be in."

Hisao and Sarutobi have a slapped stupid look, with Sarutobi speaking up: "And what specialty requires this kind of monster to be created?"

Naruto completely serious and looking straight at the Hokage answers in his monotone voice: "Assassination."

The two-veteran shinobi are blown away at the mere boy's answer, never suspecting one so young would or could give an answer like that. Both want to try and argue with the boy about his response but with one look, into the boys deep blue eyes and they can tell they already lost the argument. They can see that he knows all the pain and sacrifice that a specialty like that requires. They don't know what to say to the boy's response, Naruto can tell that both don't know how to continue so he changes the subject.

"I need to find someone who can forge the individual pieces, I will have to place the seals required to get them function properly."

This got the two men back on track and into more comfortable waters. Hisao gains a large smile and puffs out his chest: "Well I can forge the parts no problem gaki." At Naruto's questioning look he laughs. "Gahagaha! What are you looking at me like that for gaki? Who do you think forged all these weapons here? I was trained by the best in iron country back in the day after I quit that whole shinobi business."

Naruto continues to stare at him, as if trying to judge the truth of his statement and the skill of his work. After a few minutes of staring at him Naruto slowly removes the glove on his right hand and bites his finger on his other hand before swiping it across the back of his right hand and channels chakra to the blood, causing a seal to appear for second before another scroll poofs into existence. Naruto hands the scroll over while keeping eye contact with Hisao till he takes the scroll from Naruto, where Naruto then bows to him while speaking with the barest of emotion tinging his voice. "Please carve this in the week you are working on the cloak, I wish…no I need it as soon as possible."

Hisao in a confused manner looks at the scroll reading it over slowly and becomes sadden by the need of the item depicted in the scroll, but nods all the same: "All right gaki. I will have this, and the cloak done in the week I told you, but for the forging of the weapon it will take a couple months to get all the different pieces done and assembled. Come back in week for the first order and try back in two months for the other."

Naruto bows low in gratitude: "Thank you. I will be back for them, till then this should cover some of the cost to get things started on the project." Naruto pulls out a small bag of 20,000 ryo, shocking the two older men once again causing him the chuckle for a second before explaining. "I live in the Red-Light district, I have done jobs from protecting…working women to making…deliveries."

The two-retired shinobi look sadden at the things the boy has had to do just to survive so far, but Sarutobi collects himself quickly and replies.

"Very well Naruto-kun it seems that should take care of everything, I want you to meet me in my office in a week to meet your new sensei. This should give you both time to get used to a change in assignments and general routine, so make sure to prepare for coming week. Now unfortunately I must return to the office, have a pleasant day Naruto-kun, Hisao-kun."

Naruto nods and say his goodbyes followed by Hisao before Naruto and the Sandaime leave the shop to go get things ready for the following week.

One Week Later

A chime rings through out an empty shop signaling the entrance of a new customer, followed by the sound of crashing metals deep in the back of the store. A few seconds after the crashing Hisao appears in the doorway separating the store from the forge. Hisao is covered in more soot than is normal for him showing that he was just working in his forge; and yells in his booming deep voice.

"Hello how can…Naruto! You here to pick up your first order, right? Give me a minute to grab it out of the back!" Hisao yells out rapidly in one breathe before taking off back into rest of the building before Naruto can even greet the man.

Not even five minutes later Hisao returns with a black cloth bundle and something wrapped in a dirty white cloth on top of the bundle. Setting the white bundle on the counter and waving Naruto over to him, before handing him the black cloth bundle. Naruto then unfolds it to reveal a black hooded cloak that falls to his ankle and has steel mesh woven to the inside of it, along with a couple of pockets for hidden weapons. On the back of the cloak there is a gun metal grey skeleton nine-tailed fox crouched and ready to pounce with its tails, made of only bones, curved to form the kanji for ghost. Naruto quickly throws it on after admiring the work put into the cloak, making sure it covered him completely only showing flashes of his black outfit under it when he moves every now and then.

Hisao's smirk is filled with pride at his work and nods with finality: "Looking good gaki. (picks up the white bundle on the counter) I used the best metal I had, a chakra conductive steel used only for anbu requested swords usually and the Hokage himself carved all the seal work into it for me, not my specialty. Truly it is amazing work gaki, so many seals reworked to coexist and even amplify each other. I think Kakashi's famous raikiri won't even break it, might scratch or burn it slightly but still, damn gaki."

Naruto takes the bundle almost shaking and starts to unwrap it slowly.

Hisao continues on while watching the boy shake as he unwraps his work: "It wont break thanks to all the chakra absorbing, hardening, enforcement and force dispersing seals laid all throughout it. I don't know what some of the other seals do, but I do know the Hokage put the hunter nin basic one-way seal and mag lock seals, and whatever craziness you designed over the left side."

Naruto looks over the masterpiece showing it to be a gun metal grey mask in the shape of a human skull that reached a little further back on someone's head than a typical mask. The eye sockets are angled to look like they are narrowed in anger and are pitch black not reveling the eyes behind them. Over the left eye, in bright red, is the kanji for demon and upon closer inspection one can just detect seal work hidden in the kanji. With the leave symbol in forest green over the right eye socket that goes on up to partly cover the forehead. The nose is an empty divot just as black as the eye sockets and the mouth is forming a maniacal smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

Naruto places the mask on over the black facemask and activates the seals one at time, checking them all over and attuning them to his chakra. Once satisfied that they are all working properly, he puts his hands in the release sign whispering "Kai", before turning to Hisao and bowing deeply to him. "Thank you, Hisao-san. This means more to me than you can even begin to know." Naruto's voice is now deep and mechanical sounding, do to a seal placed around the mouth.

Hisao only nods with a slight frown marring his face and waves off Naruto's thanks: "Don't worry about it gaki it was fun making it plus once that ugly mug is feared everywhere I can proudly say they fear my work." Hisao finishes off with an evil smirk.

Naruto nods and gives a bag with 60,000 ryo for the mask and cloak before bidding goodbye to go and meet the Hokage and his new sensei.

As the door closes after the boy Hisao frowns deeply and sadly: "What in the hell did they do to you that you are so thankful just to hide your face from the rest of us?" Hisao sighs before going back to work on the rest the gaki's order. That boy really is an evil little genius when he wants to be.

Page break

Naruto arrives at the Hokage tower within minutes of leaving Hisao's shop due to taking the rooftops and staying away from everyone's sight, even though a patrol of anbu did see him once and looked interested in the mask wearing shinobi but not overly weary of him. He enters the tower and walks right on in to the Hokage's office with no hassle from the secretary like he usually did. The Sandaime looks up upon his entry and smiles at the boy and his new look.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. I see you have already been by Hisao's and retrieved your order. I hope the mask is ok, everything working right, I was quite impressed by the seal work that Hisao asked me to carve into it and even more so when he said it was your work."

Naruto nods and in the same deep mechanical voice as before (AN will be his new normal voice from now on unless stated otherwise): "Yes it's perfect ji-ji, thank you. It is everything I hoped fore and more."

The Hokage smiles but before he can reply a knock is heard from his door and mischievous smirk forms on the elderly Hokage's face. "Naruto-kun why don't you wait and…properly greet your new sensei?" Naruto nods and seems to sink into shadows of the office as the Hokage calls for whoever knocked to enter.

In walks a kunoichi with purple hair tied up in a top knot that slightly resembles a pineapple. She is wearing a tan trench coat that is knee length, with a fishnet bodysuit under the coat and a purple tank top under the steel mesh that barley covers her C-cup breast. An orange shirt that reach high mid-thigh, black spandex shorts underneath that go to low thigh allowing free movement. Grey arm and shin guards, and a typical blue shinobi sandals to top off her look with her hitai-ate surprisingly on her forehead.

She walks into the office with a predatory glint in her eyes and a bloodthirsty smirk, and sits in one of the two chairs placed in front of the Hokage's desk. "So, where is this brat you want me to tort…I mean teach. Yeah teach."

The Hokage smirks and lights his pipe with flare of his katon chakra: "Come and greet your new sensei." The woman raises her eyebrow in question, wondering if her Hokage has gone senile. Then a shadow starts to darken and grow, slowly raising up off the ground and forming into a person. Naruto appears once the shadow finish fully forming.

"Hello sensei it will be a pleasure to work and learn from you I hope."

The woman smiles like a sadist and the blood lust can be seen radiating from her eyes as she sees her future victi…student: "The name is Anko Mitarashi, Sexy-Sensei to you; and yes, oh yes we will have lots fun together gaki. MuahahaMuahaha" The newly named Anko introduces and laughs maniacally; causing Naruto to gulp nervously at his new sensei and the Hokage to grin evilly and a small bit victorious at what the future will hold.

The birth of an assassin has begun.


End file.
